doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Theta 102/Chapter Four - All Hell Breaks Loose
Chap'ter Four – All Hell Breaks Loose ' Sigma disregarded the fear Koschei was showing. The TARDIS finished the room she had started making before, and creaked softly to alert Sigma. He glanced up at the ceiling, “Alright.” I also showed signs of fear, “Sigma, you can’t put him in there again…” my voice trembled, barely a whisper by now. My brother turned to me, and I could tell that he didn’t want to throw Koschei in the room. He held back tears, but tried to make sure it wasn’t evident to Koschei. He just shook his head, as if in a daze, “No, Theta…” he paused, “He needs to be locked up. He can’t hurt anyone in there.” His voice sounded wounded, like someone close had just died. I couldn’t say anything else. I was very conflicted. Sure, Koschei could definitely kill someone without a second thought, but he didn’t deserve to be tortured because of something he might do one day. Sigma looked away from my helpless, pleading eyes. He couldn’t look at me like this anymore. He finally pushed Koschei through the open door. Koschei then decided to start kicking in protest. “Sigma! You can’t do this to me! Not again! Please, don’t lock me in that dreadful room again!” he screamed desperately. His eyes showed the same fear they had years ago, when he first looked into the Time Vortex. . Suddenly, it was like we were children again. Koschei was standing next to me, Sigma on my other side. We were back on Gallifrey. We were eight years old again… I looked around me. People in ceremonial robes surrounded us. I turned to my brother. His face showed bravery, despite what we had been facing. I turned again, this time to my left, and Koschei’s idiotic grinning face appeared. People quickly showed up, and came behind us. My hearts started beating rapidly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to do anything that would save me from this awful place. I didn’t want to go through this again. It was horrible! We were pushed forward, and I shut my eyes tight. I didn’t want to look. Sigma was shaking, and Koschei was still grinning like a madman. We were so close, we could have stepped into the Time Vortex. Just as I was about to open my eyes, Sigma’s distraught voice called my name. I opened my eyes, and glanced around. I was lying on the floor in the TARDIS’ console room! I didn’t know what was going on, but I felt very ill. I sat up, eyes wide with fear, and looked around me once more. I saw Sigma being shoved into the room made for Koschei. I stood up, “Koschei, stop!” I managed to choke out. My voice belonged to a scared boy. He turned to glare at me, his eyes murderous, “Theta, you know I can’t do that.” He gave Sigma a hard shove, and my twin brother fell backwards, into the room. Sigma let out a terrified yelp, and I could feel his panic rising in my chest. Koschei slammed the door just as Sigma stood up to escape. I fell back on the floor, and choked out a sob. My eyes were wide, and I feared for my life, as Koschei gave me the same murderous glare. He looked like a predator hunting its prey. I opened my mouth to say something, but he pounced toward me, and Koschei covered my mouth with his hand, “Didn’t your mum teach you not to say anything if you had nothing nice to say?” his evil grin made me shutter. My arm started burning. I tried to look at it, but he took his hand off of my face, and stood back up. I didn’t dare say anything, and sat back against the wall. I tried to get away from Koschei, but he kept inching closer. The TARDIS groaned in disapproval. Koschei turned, and practically skipped over to the console. I took this opportunity to scramble to my feet, and run for my life. I dashed down the hallway, and down to the library. I ran as fast as I could, but the library was far. I almost tripped several times, and considered stopping. I decided against it, and continued running. I didn’t stop until I found the library, and started to slow my pace. I walked quickly to the back of the room, and hid behind a bookcase. I took this time to catch my breath, and breathed out. My chest burned, and I felt more and more ill as the minutes dragged along. I had been resting for about 3 seconds, but remembered that I was prey. I quieted my breath, and peered around the side of the bookcase. I scanned the room for Koschei, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I was glad, and turned back to the wall. I stayed where I was for what felt like forever. I was just about to stand up, and try to free Sigma, but something behind me crashed to the ground and made me jump, “Theta, you can’t hide forever!” Koschei’s voice boomed throughout the TARDIS library, “Just think of the beautiful surprise your brother will get when I let ‘im out!” he paused. He was most likely listening for me. I closed my mouth, and covered it with my hands. I tried to slow my hearts, “What are you talking about?!” I blurted in his direction. I was very thoroughly confused. I clamped my mouth shut, my eyes wide with fear. “The surprise?” he paused for an agonizing moment. Complete silence filled the room, and Koschei suddenly jumped behind me, “Your head on a silver platter!” this made me jump almost a foot in the air, and the predator started laughing evilly. I tried to run, but something sharp punctured my neck. Koschei’s laughter seemed distant, like a forgotten memory. Category:Blog posts